


狼少年18

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	狼少年18

迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，朱正廷做了一个梦。  
梦里自己走到了热带雨林，空气里潮湿闷热令自己呼吸艰难，耳廓被水汽浸染湿漉漉的，遥望远方天空乌云遍布暴雨欲来。他就在抬腿逃跑的时候醒了过来，蔡徐坤摁住他乱动的腿正从后面抱着他，贴着他的耳廓低声问  
“怎么了？”  
朱正廷清醒过来一看他正在那舔自己耳廓，一双大手在自己身上游走，顶在后腰那个炙热的东西用膝盖想都猜得到是什么。怪不得梦了个热带雨林，他竟然给自己生生摸出自己一身潮热。朱正廷想到范丞丞还在旁边睡觉，面色绯红摘下他上下作乱的手小声说。  
“别闹。”  
那个人成心不打算放过他，反而伸手一把握住了他的前端上下撸动，朱正廷一下子瘫在他怀里不安地扭动。蔡徐坤凑到他耳边坏笑  
“还不闹么？”  
朱正廷身下快感袭来咬牙抿着嘴不肯说话，蔡徐坤另一只手也没闲着从他腰下穿过来揉捏胸口的红豆，受了刺激的乳尖马上挺立起来。朱正廷捂住自己的嘴不敢出声，后面的人变本加厉凑得更近紧贴着他的曲线，蔡徐坤把头埋在他的颈侧嗅了一下，闻着身体好闻的沐浴露的清香伸出舌尖在后颈留下一串湿濡的痕迹。朱正廷浑身汗毛都立起来了，他感觉蔡徐坤撩起了他的衣服在后背的吻逐渐向下延展，从颈椎一直吻到了腰椎，在腰窝停顿了下还用鼻子亲昵的拱了拱。正在他情难自持的时候，黑夜里范丞丞突然开口了，  
“哥....哥”  
偏偏这个时候自己在蔡徐坤的手里释放出来，一股股的白浊全都射在睡裤上，两个偷偷做坏事的人吓得一动不动，蔡徐坤保护意识极强起身给朱正廷挡了个严严实实。这时又听见范丞丞开口  
“鸡腿...嗯”  
原来是小孩子说梦话，两个人同时松了口气。朱正廷这裤子是穿不了了，麻利起身找了套干净的睡衣就进了洗手间，刚推上门还没落锁一个毛绒绒的脑袋就讨好的伸进来了，蔡徐坤一脸无辜星星眼睛还一眨一眨。  
“正正”  
他走进来推上门慢悠悠把朱正廷拉到怀里隔着自己的胳膊贴在冰凉的墙壁上  
“我还没舒服呢。”  
朱正廷看到他气都不打一出来，给人推开压低了声音。  
“屋里还有个人呢！你怎么乱发情啊！”  
眼前的人委屈的扁嘴低头用余光看他，指指自己在睡裤里也能看出挺立形状的下半身。朱正廷脸色一黑，铁了心为难他  
“自己解决。”  
蔡徐坤倒也不藏着掖着，把手伸进裤子里直勾勾看着他，眼睛里的欲火仿佛要把他烧个遍体鳞伤。随着手上动作面色潮红断断续续地叫他的名字  
“正...啊...正”  
朱正廷尽量不去看他几乎在自己身上烧出两个洞的双眼。饶有兴趣地在洗手台上撑着双臂看他在自己面前自慰，蔡徐坤极度渴求他的触碰和身上的温度，低着头像个等待主人摸头的大型犬主动往他身边凑。  
朱正廷看了他的小动作嘴角勾笑，他故意后仰着上半身和他保持距离，滚动的喉结和柔和的颈部线条看起来风情万种，在蔡徐坤灼热的视线下他慢慢扭着腰把裤子褪到了腿弯几下蹬了下去。身前的人猛然呼吸急促鼻子里翻涌的热气几乎喷到他身上，朱正廷看着他深陷情欲的样子心满意足的伸手去拂过他的侧脸，指尖经过他唇前被一口咬住轻轻的用牙齿厮磨，蔡徐坤含着他纤长的的手指色情泛滥的用舌头来回添弄，朱正廷笑的更得意了，眉眼间是桃花盛开般的灿烂。  
他把手指从他口中抽出来，带着拉长的透明口腔津液直接探进了身体后穴扩张。他转过身伏在洗手台上撅起圆润的臀部，用这副任君采撷的样子回眸一笑  
“你要快点哦。”  
快一点？  
根本不可能，蔡徐坤揽着朱正廷的后腰在洗手台前疯狂的冲撞一点没有要射的迹象。朱正廷站的腿直发酸，后穴被操的松松软软刚射过的前端又昂扬着抬头，白色的液体在铃口微微溢出。他难耐的撑着胳膊唤他的名字，身后的人听到呼唤身体猛的压下来和他接吻，冰凉的台面刺激着胸口的肌肤，惹的他后面一阵收缩。蔡徐坤被他夹的难受按揉这他的臀瓣哑着嗓子开口  
“放松。”  
朱正廷脑子有点迷糊根本放松不下来，蔡徐坤只能停下狂风暴雨的动作，深入浅出的在紧致的甬道里来回。两个人对彼此的身体都太过熟悉，他轻易找到他的敏感点来挺弄，顺道扣紧朱正廷撑在台子上的双手不让他自己解决。朱正廷整个人化成了一滩水，舒服的呻吟几乎没断过，此时的他也顾不得范丞丞会不会听到，只能听从本能反应出声。他的腰几乎撑不住他每次贯穿的力量，天旋地转之前终于感觉蔡徐坤闷哼着加快律动。自己被他反复磨蹭着敏感点也早是忍耐不住了，突然后穴一烫热流一股股涌向身体，他颤抖着身体哆哆嗦嗦窝在蔡徐坤怀里又射了一次。蔡徐坤抽出来把人翻过来面对着自己，呢喃着吻上朱正廷粉嫩的唇瓣，打开他的腿缠在自己腰上坐在马桶上抱着朱正廷一坐到底。朱正廷累的眼泪都要掉下来了，有气无力的锤蔡徐坤的胸口。  
“我不要了。”  
“我就进去不乱动。”  
蔡徐坤抱紧他讨好的蹭着他的脸撒娇。朱正廷拿他一点办法都没有只能默默点了头，含着他没过多一会儿就感觉自己又在他身上上下晃动，朱正廷气的直咬牙  
“蔡徐坤。”  
那个人不敢直视他的眼睛，专心埋头动作一本正经的开口  
“嘘，别把丞丞吵醒了。”  
被折腾得翻来覆去的朱正廷认定了一个想法，  
男人果然都是大猪蹄子。


End file.
